


Der kleinen Stadt Zauber

by Nanisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch, German, Magic, Magie, OC, Wizard, Zauberei, keine stadt, small town
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanisha/pseuds/Nanisha
Summary: Eine kleine Stadt und ihr Zauberer.





	Der kleinen Stadt Zauber

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist jetzt das erste, was ich hier poste ^^"  
Mal gucken wie es ankommt.

Eine kleine Stadt, mitten im Nichts. Umringt von einladenden Wäldern. Nur ein fest getretener Pfad führt durch die dichten Bäume.

Die Menschen tummeln sich fröhlich auf den Straßen.

Vor einigen Stunden hatte sich die Sonne träge über den Horizont geschoben. Es laufen Vorbereitungen für das morgige Winteranfangsfest. Die frische Morgenluft trägt schon den ersten Frost mit sich. Kühler Nebel hängt noch in den Wäldern.

Einige fahrende Händler versuchen ihre Waren von ihren Pferdewagen anzupreisen.

Die Tage werden kürzer in dies er Jahreszeit und schon bald versiegt auch heute das Sonnenlicht und macht Platz für den dämmrigen Mond.

Die Straßen sind leer und aus den Häusern dringt freudige Musik und wohliger Feuerschein.

Dichter Nebel flutet die Straßen und Gassen.

Eine einzige Figur ist zu erkennen. Ein dunkler Umhang schützt sie vor neugierigen Blicken.

Sie zieht ein dickes Stück Kreide hervor und geht von Tür zu Tür. Auf jede schreibt sie die selbe Rune. Nachdem sie fertig ist, stellt sie sich auf den Stadtplatz.

Eine gräulich blaue Hand schiebt sich unter dem Umhang heraus und zeichnet etwas auf den rechten Unterarm nach.

Ein langer Strang gemurmelter Wörter fließt unter der tiefhängenden Kapuze hervor. Kurz leuchtet die Hand auf in einem weichen blauen Licht. Die Runen auf den Türen glühen weiß auf und verschwinden spurlos. Die Hand rutscht zurück unter den Umhang. Die Figur nickt kurz und geht langsam zurück tief in den Wald.

Mit ihr verschwindet auch der Nebel aus der stillen Stadt.

Der Morgen des Festes kommt und erneut schiebt sich die Sonne träge über den Horizont.


End file.
